Mousewhisker
Mousewhisker is a gray and white tom. History In the New Prophecy Twilight : Daisy and her kits Berry, Mouse and Hazel were discovered by a patrol consisting of the ThunderClan cats Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The patrol takes the group of loners to ThunderClan. The ThunderClan warrior, Brambleclaw, does not think that the loners should be allowed to join ThunderClan, but Squirrelflight and Cloudtail stick up for them. Sunset :He and his siblings are taken back to Horseplace by their mother after she fears the rest of her kits might be hurt since Berrykit got caught in a fox trap. Mousekit and his siblings show that they wanted to stay in the Clan and be trained as apprentices. They all watch Brambleclaw hunt a mouse and mimic him. Later after returning to the Clan, he and Berrykit are play fighting and Brambleclaw instructs them. Mousekit and Hazelkit hunt down a butterfly which Spottedleaf showed them because she felt it was time for Leafpool to know the truth about Mothwing. They both kill the butterfly. In the Power of Three The Sight : He found Lionkit hiding out by the dirtplace at night listening to Dustpelt and Spiderleg doubting Stormfur's. Mousepaw gets caught, but he doesn't give Lionkit away since he was already in trouble from earlier. At one Gathering, he shows that he likes the RiverClan apprentice, Minnowpaw and tries to show Lionpaw around. Dark River :In Dark River, he climbs up a tree, attempting to catch a squirrel, but falls. He was uninjured, but later in the book, he attempts the same feat, this time climbing the Sky Oak. He gets stuck, and Cinderpaw climbs up to help him down. She succeeds, but then falls, breaking her hind leg. Outcast :In Outcast, Mousepaw and his siblings receive their warrior names, Mousewhisker, Hazeltail and Berrynose. Eclipse :Mousewhisker, along with Graystripe and Sorreltail go hunting along with Jaypaw who is going to collect herbs. Mousewhisker is excited to have Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw become full warriors because he thinks that it will stop the senior warriors from hogging the best moss, which he later denies when Graystripe and Sorreltail hear. He volunteers to help Jaypaw collect mallow. He becomes excited about learning that WindClan crossed the border, and asks if Jaypaw can manage the mallow leaves he collected while he goes and tells his littermates, Berrynose and Hazeltail. During the WindClan invasion, he is part of Brambleclaw's patrol. Mousewhisker scratches his eye on a thorn while watching for WindClan and when Hollypaw guided him into the battle, they showed some liking to each other :During the battle, he is pinned down by Emberfoot. When Jaypaw arrives, Tawnypelt pulls Mousewhisker out of the battle and asks Jaypaw take him back to camp. While leaving the battle for treatment, he proudly states to Lionpaw and Jaypaw that the only injury he got was a swelling eye, which is then the size of an apple. Long Shadows :Mousewhisker is mostly seen around on patrols and around camp. When Lionblaze refused to go collect catmint for Jaypaw, Jaypaw says to Mousewhisker that it is a pity that there was no catmint for the sick cats while Lionblaze was in hearing distance. He doesn't get sick from greencough. Sunrise He gets mad when Berrynose says that him and Honeyfern could have had great kits and he says that it is all his falt and he should have loved her more. They stay away from each other and Hollyleaf hangs out with him more and he asks her to be his mate Category:Ravenwing Family Mother: : Daisy: Living (As of Long Shadows) Father: : Smoky: Living (As of Sunset) Brother: : Berrynose: Living (As of Long Shadows) Sister: : Hazeltail: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-brother: : Toadkit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Half-sister: : Rosekit: Living (As of Long Shadows) Tree Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters